wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is a worgen boss in the Opera House in Karazhan. Videos *The Big Bad Wolf kill movie from Forlorn Legacy guild. *The Big Bad Wolf Strategy Guide from Bosskillers.com =Attacks and Abilities= Terrifying Howl - Instant. Causes nearby enemies to flee in fear for 3 sec. Little Red Riding Hood *Description: Marks the target as Little Red Riding Hood. This increases the likelihood that the Big Bad Wolf will chase them and try to gobble them up! *Effect: Reduces the target's armor and resistances to 0. Increases speed 50% to flee the Big Bad Wolf. Pacifies and Silences. Strategy Tanking *Generally only one tank is needed. A warrior, protection paladin or feral druid can fulfill the role, but warriors have an advantage due to berserker rage. *The wolf should be tanked along one wall a medium distance away from the rest of the raid. If possible, switch to berserker stance to berserker rage just before a fear. *If that is not possible, a Dwarf or Draenei Priest's Fear Ward can counteract the fear. If that is not available, a Shaman in the tank's group can drop a Tremor Totem immediately after a fear. Since the fear is melee range, the shaman won't be feared and the tank's fear will be dispelled immediately and the wolf will go back to the tank. *Beside his fear, the wolf is not terribly difficult to tank and does not do a huge amount of damage. *Piercing Howl can be used to slow the wolf. Damage Ranged dps classes can continuously damage the wolf provided that the tank does not lose aggro. They can continue damaging while the wolf is chasing little red riding hood. Melee dps classes have to be more careful due to the fear. Little Red Ridinghood All nonmelee classes (ranged dps and healing) should stand close together in a corner about 1/3-1/2 the stage length from the wolf being tanked on the adjacent wall. When the wolf casts the red ridinghood debuff, the affected person needs to run around the perimeter of the stage. Do not touch or hug the wall because it will slow down your running speed, but stay very close to it. The wolf should be a short distance behind you at all times, but out of melee range. After running about 1.5 times around the stage, the debuff will wear off and the wolf will most likely run back to the tank as long as sufficient aggro was generated. *All healing should be focused on whomever has the debuff. It is often possible to survive one attack from the wolf as long as the runner is healed as soon as they are hit. Healers should use preemptive heals, canceling at the last moment if the runner does not get attacked. A priest should use Power Word: Shield. Earth Shield and heal-over-time spells can also help. *Be aware that while chasing little red ridinghood, the wolf will continue to fear all nearby players, including the runner. Tremor Totem and Fear Ward on the runner can help. *Warriors can Intervene to whomever gets the "little red" debuff to provide a bit of extra protection. *It is not recommended druids with the talent Tree of Life to be in that form because it slows them down if you so happen to get the "little red" debuff. *Vanish and feign death will both stop the wolf from following you (although it does not remove little red riding hood debuff). Quotes *"The better to own you with!" *"Run away little girl, run away!" *"Mmmm... delicious." Loot Loot specific for Big Bad Wolf: Loot shared with other Opera events: *Little Red Riding Hood Opera Event Loot Table : gsDKP.Com (5 Items) *Opera Event Shared Loot : gsDKP.Com (2 Items) *AmpWoW Strategy Category:Worgen Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan